topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Toriko (verse)
Story In the world of Toriko the ongoing age is a gourmet age. The world is run by the demand of gourmet ingredients after Acacia stopped the world war with the ingredient known as "God". However, the world of Toriko is vast and dangerous, so in order to get rare ingredients special hunters are requiered, these hunters are known as "bishokuya". Toriko is a bishokuya, one of the most famous of them all being part of the bishokuya's called "the four heavenly kings". Toriko is on a quest to complete his dreamed full course, but in this world filled with giant and powerful beasts he cant do it alone, thus he sets out with Komatsu and the others to fulfill his ambition. Eventually the ride goes on scales far grander than what anyone would of imagined. Power Its standing as a verse has it as currently one of the strongest manga verses that where ongoing in 2016. Strongly influenced by One Piece and Dragon Ball, it is an incrediblly vast verse with very strong beings in it. In Toriko-verse the capture/danger level of a beast usually gives a fair aproximate of its power, lv. 1 beasts requiered a group of heavily armed men to be hunted down, a lv. 5 beast is so strong that a modified super tank might not suffice, a lv.50 beast is easily faster than sound and likely strong enough to destroy hills, beasts that are lvl. 80 and higher are at least hypersonic+ city busters. Outside of Human world beasts above level 100 can be found, a being simply in the lv. 140 being strong enough to effortlessly resist an assault from satellite lasers potent enough to raze 10,000,000 kilometers of land (roughly a bit more than all of Europe's surface). The scaling in the verse is exponential going by lvs, creatures in the mid hundreds lvl range being common in gourmet World, the part of the planet inhabited by the most dangerous beasts. Highest lv shown so far in Toriko Earth is lv. 6600 which belongs to the Whale King Moon, one of the eight kings who rule gourmet world all which are at least large planet+. The speed currently is filled with beings ranging from sub-relativistic to faster than light speeds, and continent busters to toss around. The top tiers easily have large planet strength and destructive capacity, possibly even higher. Toriko earth is incredibly larger than our version of earth and only 30% of its habitated by humans, that part known as the "human world", the other 70% is inhabitable for normal humans as it is too dangerous. That 70% that is impossible for normal humans to live in is known as the "gourmet world" and holds the most dangerous beasts in the planet. Toriko ended recently with at least FTL speeds and large planet+, likely higher for the main cast which ended with capture levels of over 30,000. However that is far from the peak of the verse. In the final chapter we got implied the existence of beings at least star level that Toriko will likely encounter in sadly untold adventures. Not only that, we got revealed the existence of a race which where lightyears in size, 5 of them being who survived the Gourmet Big Bang, catched their flying "planetary full course" and establishing their own cosmic domains. Thus Toriko concluded with beings around universe level and likely swarms of galaxies worth of star or higher level beings making it near a bit the power of verses like Dragon Ball and Magi. Characters IGO Mansam 0-Biotope * Kuriboh * Chin Chinchin * Yosaku * Melk the First * Guemon * Love * Ryuu * Atashino * Rapp * Rala * Malee * Megarodras * Goblin Ramon * Manan * Malisman * Sakura Chefs * Tengu Brunch * Yuda * Tylan * Kopuriko * Tsurara Mama * Malee Bishokukai Starjun Dores Niceny Kuromado Alfaro Chiyo Tommyrod Grinpatch Limon (Sommelier) Kaitora Head Chef * Boneless * Kariu Culinary Head * Elg * Jerry Boy * Yuu * Barrygamon * Bogie Woods NEO Zaus Kousairou Mohyan Shaishai Beasts Upto Capture level 5000 * Pandora * Corgolem * Atlantis * King Land Shark * Ocean * Ashurasaurus * Raizame * Giant Shell Upto Capture level 4000 * Yamatako Orochi * Leo Tiger Upto Capture level 3000 * Ficasdaltonphant Upto Capture level 2000 * Gunman Sunfish * Namibozou * Gorilla Taurus * Battleship Pufferfish * Spellmonkey * Thunderous Devil * Fire Ape * Aged Ape Upto Capture level 1000 * Magneticlam * Stronghold Rhino * Chickong * Boxer Ape * Man-Drill * Turtloon * Old World Karate Monkey * Mountain-Eater Pelican * Poopanzee * Walrhouse * Tondora * Sapphire Ant Upto Capture level 700 * Gore-illa * Kannon Gorilla * Medusape * Crazy Salsa * Iai-Aye * Octopard * Denshark * Submarjack Upto Capture level 540 * Wingrizzley Upto Capture level 530 * Ripper The Fox Upto Capture level 500 * Hell Kong * Horsnapping Turtle * Soy Milk Road Upto Capture level 470 * Goron Beast * Croakswagon Upto Capture level 420 * Tornadragon Upto Capture level 390 * Rampage Upto Capture level 360 * Four Beast * Leech Heel * Angler Bird Upto Capture level 300 * Raliengler Fish * Tokage * Octomelon * Armlan Phoelynx Upto Capture level 220 * Breath Dragon Upto Capture level 200 * Torpedo Sausage Upto Capture level 170 * Hammer-Tusk Upto Capture level 150 * Mount Turtle Upto Capture level 140 * Invite Death * King Octopus Kong Upto Capture level 130 * Gaoh Upto Capture level 110 * Giant Parasite Upto Capture level 100 * Salamander Sphinx Upto Capture level 90 * Giraffebird * Jack Elephant * Parasite Emperor Upto Capture level 80 * Hannya Panda * Emerald Dragon * Lightning Phoenix * Bajur Cock * Hellboros Upto Capture level 70 * Magma Tortoise * Giga Horse * Unicorn Cerberus * Convoysaurus Upto Capture level 60 * Crush Turtle * Growsaurus * Tundra Dragon * Warner Shark * Scorpion Demon Bull * Brandy Tiger * Chako Bird Upto Capture level 50 * Regal Mammoth * Solid Gold Whale * Ore Armour Tusked Pig * Gorgonclops Upto Capture level 40 * Evil Hunter * Butterfly Worm * Jam Grasshopper * Gamura Mosquito * Jungle Stag Beetle * Rock Bee * Lonely Grizzly * Bacchus Dragon * Tiger Fang * Goblinplant Upto Capture level 30 * Mystery Bird Rubanda * Eight-Tailed Scorpion Others Match Mappy Dinner Nosh Ten shell masters * Asarudy * Condor Window Calcs, feats, etc. Category:Animanga Category:Verse Category:Toriko Category:Current Threat level: Nova Category:Current Threat level: Big Bang